Rose & Scorpius's Infinet Playlist
by everydaysurprises
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that deal with Rose and Scorpius. R&R! Cause I'll love you if you do!
1. Cried Me A River

**Rose & Scorpius's Infinite PlayList**

**By:xxPOTTERLUVAHxx**

**Shuffles of songs to make stories, inspired by ****xxx-angelin-xxx**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cried Me a River

By: Kristen DeBrage

It was all a faint memory, that one soft fall day. Rose Weasley remembered when she first met Scorpius Malfoy. The Scarlet Train blew its whistle.

"Hey is the cabin open?" Scorpius asked. "No." Rose replied with a smile. It was the beginning of a frienship.

~*~*~*~*~

Now, it's her 6th year. One more year and she's graduating. They became good friends over the year. She thought they would be together. Until she saw Scorpius kissing a Ravenclaw girl named Alexa Chang. It hurt so bad. From that they forward she had despised Scorpius Malfoy.

She cried herself a river. One with emotions.


	2. One Love

One Love

By: Jordan Pruitt

Scorpius thought to himself, _Today! Today is the day I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade! _He was feeling sure of himself. Confidence overwhelming him. Rose Weasley always made his heart pound. Ever since they ran into each other in their 4th year.

There she was. Sitting like the angel she was. "Hey Rose." He said blushing furiously. "Oh hey Scorp." She replied with a smile. "WillyougowithmetoHogsemeade?"

He asked all in one breath. Rose got up. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that since third year." She replied, then kissed him.


	3. Doesn't Everybody Want Fall in Love?

Doesn't Everybody Want To Fall in Love?

By: Kristina DeBarge

The Malfoys and the Weasleys did not approve of the relationship between Rose and Scorpius. Didn't they what it felt like to fall in love?

"You can't stop them Ron." Hermione said to her husband. Hermione understood the position her daughter was in. Ron sighed. "Do you remember when we their age?" Hermione asked.

"Draco, we must give them a chance." Said his wife softly. "It wont be easy, but we need to try."

"Rose." Ron said as he called for his daughter.

"Scorpius!" Draco yelled.

Rose was very teary-eyed.

Scorpius was emotionless.

"I give you permission to date…" Ron said

"You have my permission to be with…" Draco sighed

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Rose Weasley."


	4. Forever Your Song

Forever Your Song

By: Alexa Vega

Rose was no princess. She didn't need any saving. She just was wanted to be understood. Only someone to understand her.

Scorpius was just a lonely boy. He just wanted some company and to truly love him.

They crossed paths. It was like star-crossed. Destined to be. They were like a piece of a puzzle. They fit each other perfectly. Never to be alone again.

They had each other in their songs.


	5. Got To Have You

Got To Have You

By: Christina Milian

Rose Weasely and Scorpius Malfoy were the best of friends. Everyone knew they had a crush on each other. But both of them were too dense to notice these things. "Hey Rosie, what's going?" Scorpius asked. "Hmm nothing much." Rose replied not looking up from her potions essay. They were in the library, Scorpius just chilling and Rose just doing her homework.

Scorpius gazed at Rose. Rose could feel his gaze upon her.

And she liked it.

"Rosie, would you give me a chance?" Scorpius asked.

"What?" Rose asked surprised.

"I like you. . . a lot."

Rose smiled.

"I like you too. . . a lot." Rose replied.

Underneath the table their fingers laced.


	6. How You Love Me Now

**_Yeah, i know what you're thinking. Well, I'm very sorry. School, and finals are drawing near. I'll find the time. _**

**_~xxPOTTERLUVAHxx_**

* * *

How You Love Me Now

By: Hey Monday

Although Rose and Scorpius were dating, he was known as the player. It drove Rose insane, who did he love?? Her or Vera McLaggen? It pained her.

To have him kiss her, but to seeing Scorpius flirt with Vera. How could he love her? How could he live with that? Making her feel so. . .lonely.

"Scor?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" she asked, her hands trembled.

He looked at confused. "Of course I do. Why?" he asked baffled. Rose looked at him sadly. She got up kissed on the forehead and walked out of the library.


	7. 1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4,

By: The Plain White T's

Rose loved how the snow fell lightly. She remembered how she first met Scorpius. . .

It was a chilly winter day. It had just begun to snow. But he managed to attract her attention that fateful day. He did so many things that madder her happy. He made her laugh when she was sad, he stuck by her at the most hurtful times, he fought her when people said nasty things about her, and most of all he made he feel special.

But most of all he said three words, eight letters: _I love you_.


End file.
